Dreaming Of Things Yet to Come
by IDTARDIS
Summary: Time to live, time to love... Bright lights, big city... She dreams of love (30 Seconds to Mars) Unrelated shots, with one single purpose, to probe these two fools love each other... UA, Human Castiel in most of them. Hope you enjoy. K only by the use of swearing, but hey evryone swears.
1. Sunday Morning

Dean wakes up at the sound of his alarm, the bunker still quiet saved by the sounds of Sam's snoring coming out of his door, he heads for the bathroom still deciding what would be good to make for breakfast, now that Castiel has been living with them, Dean is been fixed on making breakfast a decent meal.

He stops on the entrance of the kitchen, Cas is there. Dean is about to greet him when he notices him making breakfast, he softly humming a song letting out a few words as he goes by gathering ingredients and mixing them. Dean cannot help but to lean in to the frame and tries not to breath too loud. It reminds him the first time his dad took him hunting on the middle of chasing a wendigo he found a small doe, the thing look so beautiful in the eyes of a six year old, that had only see them on books or TV.  
"Oh sweet you made french toast." Dean jumps at the sound of the voice of his brother, how long has he been there. Castiel smiles on of his little smiles and Dean can't help it, he wants him there forever, he is not letting him leave any time soon.

"Well, I tried which is different." He looks at Dean for approval, But word are not the finest area of the older Winchester, hell will freeze over if he ever gets to say what he is feeling. So instead reaches for a plate taking two.

"There are not bad, But man you did not had to bother I like making breakfast." He says in between stuffing his face.

"I wanted to make them, since I am staying, I wanted how do you say "pull my weight"" Castiel grabs a plate sitting next to Sam he starts to eat.

"Nah man don't worry about it." Sam states with a mouth full. "This are good, I think you have contestant on making toast."

"I learned to make them at one of the shelters I stayed..." Castiel starts to say his eaye following Dean who is staring to get up.

"Okay, they were good." Sam's looking at him with a silent question, but keeps eating. Cas in the other hand has a confused look. "Gonna hit the shooting range and then have to check a noise baby has been making." The last thing they hear from him is the clinking of his plate hitting the sink.

"Hey, don't worry." Sam gives him the puppy look. "He probably had something else for breakfast in mind, you know how he is with the kitchen… Men likes to cook, you know"

Cas tries to indulge him trying to look less worried about stepping boundaries, he know Dean likes to cook and that is exactly why he had planned this he wanted to thank them, specially Dean for taking him inn, and what better way that making something for them. Well apparently he blew it, when they finish Sam helps him clean. Sam disappears in to the library and he doesn't see Dean until later in the afternoon, when he states he is heading out for burgers and beer. He hears Sam talking to Dean about his behavior in the morning, but he doesn't want to pry, he rather not know what they actually think of him. He seat on the desk and tries to distract himself with the internet. The week goes by fast between finding a case, packing, coming back, patching each others up , only minor cuts, and unpacking, suddenly is Sunday again.

He makes his way to the kitchen following the smell of coffee, his body craves the drug needs it to fully wake up, is a plus that he loves the flavor. He finds Dean sitting on the table sipping his cup, wearing his blue robe.

"Hey man, is Sunday. I thought I would take the day off. You can make those toast of yours." He smiles at Cas, not the fake one but the one that reaches his eyes the one he usually only Sam gets and Cas is getting all the time.

"Really?" Cas stills hesitates, watching Dean heading fro the pantry and getting a loaf of bread out.

"Of course really, I even got you the honey oat bread, instead of the plain white, you told Sam they taste better with it." Cas is smiling at him now, grabbing the bread and turning to work, he belongs there with the Winchesters he has a place now. Dean turns to leave saying something about taking a shower and waking Sam up, instead he leans in to the frame and watches Cas start ti hum, mixing ingredients, taking sips of his coffee. He wants this, he decides, these have to be his Sunday's from now on, he would happily set his alarm for this.


	2. Faith

He sits in across him on the dinner and he wishes he could kiss him, right now in front of everyone, who cares what they say. Sam say's something making Castiel smile, and now he wishes all the smiles were direct at him and him only. He wants to be the only one making him happy, he pokes at his fries, and notices Castiel eyes on him, politely he looks away. If only he knew all storm running trough his brain, the wanting. He desperately wants a beer now something to take his mind off, the way Castiel's lips curve when he smiles, or how the light manages to make his eyes even bluer.

Sam's pointing out to the news paper, and finally God or whoever is in charge up there takes pity of him and gives them a case a short case of salt and burn but at least the over thinking won't be as bad.

…

Is past midnight, they are driving back to the bunker on a clear night, once in a while a cloud hides away the moon. Sam's sleeping on the back seat, legs too long to sleep comfortable in the front, Castiel has been quiet most of the time, at one point Dean had though he had fallen a sleep again, only to turn and find Castiel staring at him.

"That was an easy case."Dean smiles trying hard not to acknowledge the heavy tension in between. "you did great." Castiel glares at him but says nothing, he is not going to repeat the same mistake, Castiel is trying to help them even though he needs more help from them, so he is going to try and make him feel welcome; yes he is terrified that something bad will happen to Cas, that he will have to patch him up, and even more that he would leave that one day it would be only Sam and him again. "No really you did, good job tackling that big guy there."

"He tossed me across the room… twice..." Castiel then turns his eyes to the road across the window.

"But in the end, you managed, hey is like my dad say "the how is not that important but to get the job done"" He watches Castiel smile reflected on the window shield, warmth pools at his stomach. The thoughts come back, he is not happy about it.

Is almost three when they make it to the bunker, Castiel had fallen sleep around one, Dean has caught himself watching him more than once also in more than one occasion has tried to stop the car to get a blanket out of the trunk for him. Sam wakes up as soon as he parks, Cas in the other hand is dead to the world, it take all Dean will t to shake him awake.

…

Almost two days pass and Sam notices, when does he ever not notices, that Dean is avoiding them or more likely avoiding Cas with the excuse of working on Baby, yes Dean loves that car but most of the times when Sam goes to check on his older brother he is just sitting on top of her nursing a beer. By the third time he has had enough.

"Alright what's up with you."Sam grabs a beer and leans on top pf Baby, "And don't say am fine cuz you are not." Dean opens his mouth to speak but he closes it again, takes a sip of his beer. "Why are you avoiding Cas?"

"Because everything I touch breaks, Sam." He gets quiet that was not what he meant to say he was gonna give him a lousy excuse, deny everything, but the words were too fast for him. What would Sammy think. His heart is beating fast and the beer can stay close to his mouth while he tries to steady his breathing. " He is already broken as it is."

"He is an Angel." It doesn't sound like an accusation more than a fact. They have had this conversation before when Sam notice dean clinging on to Cas coat. He had accused him or mourning and Dean had denied everything, back then it had been easy to bury everything deep and not think about it but now, with Cas around him, is like being around pie and not being allowed to have any.

"So," Sam doesn't elaborate and it only make it harder.

"He is a freaking Angel Sam, what don't you get?" He wants to take out running at this moment. He gets up to leave, but Sam puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Have you even considered ask him about it."

"Well..." He retorts mockingly. "Have you?" His face is stone now the mocking smile wipe off, he stops on his tracks trying to get an answer from Sam's face who is not giving anything. "Well?" His voice panics what exactly does Sam's knows.

"All am saying is you should at least ask him first." Sam leaves, and Dean is left with even more questions that he had in the beginning.

By dinner time the silence is almost tolerable, Dean left for a few hours to get food an excuse to clear his head, because how exactly do you tell an Angel "I love you and am fucking terrified of losing you."

You don't that's how. He drove for almost an hour until he got a message from Sam yelling that they were starving. He gets back to the bunker more out of obligation than desired. Takes his time parking Baby in the garage and makes his way down.

"What took you so long." Sam grabs the bag containing the salad and practically runs to his room, of course the Moose would go for greens, Dean is standing in the middle of the room holding burgers, when his eyes catch Castiel sitting at the table smiling at him.

"Cas… I" the smile seems even wider now as he is expecting great news. "I brought you a burger with bacon."

"Thanks Dean." The smile fades away. "I will eat in the library I have been doing some research that I would like to continue." he disappears through the door and now Dean just like the big ass he knows he can be.

The next day finds him on his usual spot, laying on top of Baby sipping a beer, he hears foot steps approaching.

"Fuck off Sam, I have the right to avoid anything I want." The sound stops and voice comes then.

"Am not Sam, but I think there is something you need to tell me." Castiel is standing next to him, eyes directly on Dean, hands on the side. "Do you want me to leave, is this what's about."

"I, Hum." His beer escapes from his hand rolling down clattering on the floor Castiel eyes follow it.

"I understand… I leave in the morning." He is leaving, he is walking out and all Dean can do is stare at his fucking beer in the floor, he doesn't realize when his brain starts working, he is running after Castiel, who apparently has taking Sam's power walking seriously.

"NO, I DON'T WANT YOU TO LEAVE ME." The shouting startles Cas and Dean believes that if Cas was a full Angel now he would have smitten him right then. "but cannot ask you for what I want, I have no right." He sees Castiel turn his hands now on Deans face, he closes his eyes and waits for it. As is going to tear him a new one, or smite him even dying sounds good about know, anything but a rejection. Soft lips come to his, embarrassingly he is stunt for a second, he remembers playing seven minutes in heaven his brain is slow, not waiting to recognized what is obvious he is being kissed and by no one but Cas. Cas who is now pulling apart since he is not making effort to continue. He grabs the hoodie Cas is wearing and pulls him back kissing him with all the need, he has been saving away maybe later he would be able to kiss him tender, but right now screw decorum. He feels Cas smile against his lips, he no longer needs an explanation.

"Finally!" Sam yells across the room, and Dean can only think is "finally indeed."


	3. Icarus Is Falling

He stares at the mirror admiring the disgrace on his wings, at this point they seem to be beyond repair and yet he knows they are healing. He feels the little grace, running through his veins attempting to fix him, but he is too broken, he knows it would take too long. He sits on the bed, his wings still spread out; he doesn't know were to even begin. He accepts he looks pitiful, maybe that is the reason behind doing this in a hotel room and not at the bunker, no one would bother him here. His wings were never as majestic as the archangels, they weren't golden like Gabriel's, and his trip to Hell seem to darken them even more, but they were his and he liked them as they were. The almost black feathers reminded him every day of the sacrifices to be made, of how far he was willing and had to go for his mission.

His car is park outside so there is no need to fly even if he could. He starts with the lose ones, trying hard not to whimper at the pile left on the floor. The feathers are charcoal now, the soft black has been replaced by charcoal, he doesn't even need to try hard to smell the burnt. Because of the position his shoulders have beginning to hurt, he knows is probably a two man job, but is too intimate to ask someone, besides who would he call. A regular name pops on his head, however he would die first than letting Dean see him on this state.

So, today he deals with the mess. Tomorrow, he thinks, tomorrow he can go back home; tomorrow he would be safe. He turns the TV to distract his thoughts a movie is on. He remembers the story, there is a big archive on Greek mythology on his brain thanks to Metatron, Icarus story seems to fit him to a tee right now, his wings burnt for flying to near the sun and he drowns at the sea. Castiel wings are burnt, because of his mission... He sends a message to Sam, telling him he will be with them around the afternoon. He yearns to feel their warmth. Is almost morning when he can finally sleep He dreams of drowning in deep green, as always he doesn't even fight it, just like Icarus he welcomes the fall.


	4. Is Where My Demons Hide

The dream suddenly changes, he is now walking, he can remember the other dream but this one he does not like, his heart starts to race as if he is about to get jumped. He hears crying and realizes he is in a forest or at least he is surrounded by tall trees. The leaves make a crunchy sound with every step, aside of him no other sound, and then he hears it soft crying. His heart jumps is imperative that he reaches whoever is crying, he starts to run, his eyes open. He catches the silhouette of someone closing the bathroom door. Sam's is sleeping on the bed next to him. There is a blanket on the middle of the two beds, that means Dean is or was sleeping on the floor. Castiel frowns at this, it won't do any good for his back.

He did not mean to fall asleep, he remembers resting on the bed while watching something on the bed, Dean had gone out to the store to buy beer, Sam was typing away on his laptop, the next thing the sound of the bathroom wakes him up. He still wearing his clothes, he removes his coat, a shower sound good now, he looks at the clock by the bedside is almost one in the morning.

"Hey, I woke you up, or was it Sam snoring." Dean comes out of the bathroom, face wet. Just to probe a point Sam snores loudly.

"No..." Cas states trying hard not to smile when Sam snores once more and turns giving them his back. "I think I will take a shower, You should take the bed after all you drove almost all morning. I'll take the floor."

"Nah, man is fine, the hotel beds are always saggy, and I miss my mattress, so the floor is the best thing right now." Castiel knows he is lying, but he does not call him on it, he knows is pointless to argue with Dean. Takes a towel from his duffel bag, and leaves for the bathroom.

Dean is already getting settle on his made up bed, when he comes out of the bathroom, the TV is on on an infomercial about a blender and how it reduces food into molecules so they will mix better. He leaves it on, Dean is hugging his pillow and sleeping again. The warm bath helps, maybe he will create a routine from now on, if he is going to get used to sleep like a human. The last thing he hears is man assuring a fat old woman that she would lose the extra pounds by using this blender at home. An owl hoots in the distance and he thinks of his wings.

 ** _When your dreams all fail… And the ones we hail… Are the worst of all… And the blood's run stale_**

He looks at his feet, he is wearing shoes yet his feet are cold, his finger are turning pink and there is mist surrounding him, for a second he is scared to be in Purgatory once more this time really alone, but no in purgatory there was noise, there was always someone following or running away from him so the small noises always around him. This place is silent, there is no breeze, only the noise of his steps crunching the leaves, and the crying. He starts walking fast in the direction of the crying the closer he gets the smaller it sounds, he think is a kid but it could be anything, it could be a monster and yet he has to reach it. There is a clearing in front of him, there is a kid behind a three.

 _ **Don't get too close… It's dark inside**_

"Are you lost?" His voice sounds so grave and at this moment he hates it, the kid shakes his whole body with his answer, and Castiel prays for it to be a kid and not something else, kneeling if front of it he pulls the face buried between his knees and arms. Wet puffy green eyes stare at him, tears running down tracing patters along the freckles. Castiel stops breathing, his heart clenches. The kid stares at him, and he can only stare back. "Dean?" He blinks, there are no trees around him and he is no longer kneeling. "Dean?" He asks again just to make sure, say Dean is staring at him face wet only this Dean is no longer a kid, but an adult sitting up on a blanket by the side of his bed. His heart is racing, he can feel dean breath near his face so he can only assume the same. "you were crying..." Dean wipes his eyes in a foolish attempt to destroy the evidence, He still does not say a word but blink and breaths deep.

"I am sorry." He say softly and until this point Cas has not realize that it was him that wake them both. "Sorry man I was having a dream… I did not mean to wake you… Fuck am crying." Another deep exhale.- "I sometimes have bad dream when I drove long… Sorry"

"Come sleep on the bed, Dean"

"Nah, man… Is fine I will watch tv, don't worry." He tries to brush him up but Castiel is having none of it.

"Dean if you don't get on the bed, I will come down and sleep with you." He scoots over to the side giving him space to climb up. A few seconds past, Dean hesitates, but Castiel gives him a squint as a warning.

 _ **When you feel my heat… Look into my eyes**_

…

The giggles from the girl of the Good Morning America wake Sam up, he sits on the bed a stretches, he looks at his watch is almost eight. He looks at the bathroom considering if he can manage a decent shower before Dean start throwing a sissy fit and treating to leave him behind if he is not in the car by eight thirty. Speaking at Dean he should be up by now, he is always early if he say eight he is up at seven. He looks at the bed next to him and the face of his sleeping brother regards him, Cas is embracing him from behind in loose hug, but a hug anyways he is about to dig fro his cellphone and take a picture. When he notices Cas staring at him.

"Morning Sam..." He whispers while Sam gives him a toothy smile. "We had a bad dream..." In an attempt to explain the situation.

"Glad to know, you two finally woke up." Sam states grinning heading for the bathroom, he waits for the scream of Dean waking up in Cas arms but it never comes. Getting out he finds Cas staring at the TV, Dean is sitting on the bed tying up his boots.

"Ready Sammy..."

"Dude?" He wants to say: "finally, congratulations when is the happy day," but instead he waits.

"What..."

"Nothing… You want me to drive?" He starts shoving thing on his bag.

"Nah, I slept good, in the car in five"

"Can we stop for Pancakes..." Castiel asks grabbing his own bag walking behind Dean.

Sam can hear Dean replying a lazy yeah already outside the room, how much longer are they plan to dance around each other.

 ** _I wanna hide the truth… I wanna shelter you… But with the beast inside.. There's nowhere we can hide_**


	5. Christmas In July

_**Christmas In July**_

* * *

"Why not, I mean is not like you have to participate or anything."Sammy has been bugging for almost a week but Dean has decided to put his foot down, celebrating a traditional Christmas right now would be much like breaking the tradition of not celebrating. "Dean at least a tree, can I buy a tree or cut down a tree."  
"What is wrong with just exchanging gifts Sammy..." he looks at Cas for support, but he can see that he's siding with Sam on this one. "Even Cas can tell you that the date is all wrong and is not even the birth of Christ… So...besides the whole tree thing has pagan origins… Right Cas?"  
"Am getting a tree Dean, like it or not, we have a lot to be grateful and I would like to take the time for it." Sam turns around leaving a defeated dean in the middle of library.  
Dean has forgotten all about it, until one morning he gets waken up by the sound of Cas knocking on his door, maybe if he ignore the sound it would go away at least that is his plan, Cas being too much like a cat doesn't get bothered by being ignored. He keeps on knocking until he hears dean turning the door handle open.  
"You should come outside." Dean can only help but gasp his mouth open at the sight of the snow angel in front of him. "It's snowed." Dean nods and follows only noticing the snow that has gather on Cas hair, and not he forgot his shoes, or that his heart skips every time Cas looks at him.  
Sam finds the perfect tree and all imposition has been forgotten, somewhere on the bunker storage Cas finds lights and spheres. That afternoon after a snow fight on which Dean learns just how much of sore loser Cas can be they decorate the tree and make plans with charlie for dinner on Christmas eve.  
…

"You know the ham is not going to cook itself." Soft lips are tracing his jaw. His eyes are refusing to open and is about to ask for five more minutes.  
"Hum, morning Cas." He hears a soft moan as a response. Wait, his eyes fly open fully awake. "CAS!, what the hell man, is this a joke." He pulls the blanket and cover himself suddenly noticing he is only wearing boxers. Cas sits on the bed and smiles at him with amusement. The smile reaching his eyes.  
"Merry Christmas to you too Dean." He crawls near Dean ear only to whisper. "You want to wait for you present or wanna open it right now."  
"CAS!" He gets up so fast that Cas almost falls of the bed trying to avoid being hit by Dean head swing.  
"Do I need an explanation or never mind am just gonna blame it on that you have to cook for everyone today." Castiel gets back on the bed under the covers. Not actually knowing what to do Dean assets his surrounding he still on the bunker, this is his room which going by the state of the closet he now shares with Cas; Sam, how is he going to explain this to Sam.  
"Hey, I was about to go get you." Sam is sitting in the kitchen sipping coffee, looking through his phone messages.  
"Sammy… I… Cas…" His face is red, his heart racing he is about to come out to his brother,  
"What's gotten in to you..." Sam asks taking his eyes away from the phone just for a few seconds. "no wait I don't wanna know, there are some things… Too much info, dude. Any way, waiting on Charlie to call she is supposed to arrive by ten. Do you need something from the store?"Castiel walks in.  
"I think we need more pineapple juice." He states reaching to press a kiss on Dean's cheek. "Morning Sam." He pours himself a cup of coffee, smiling at blushing Dean.  
"You guys are gross..." Sam says distractedly.  
"Is not what you think Sam… I."Sam gets up leaving his cup on the sink grabs the keys of a car.  
"Too much info already, but I do hope you guys manage to get the food done."  
"Dean is everything alright?" Castiel asks after Sam leaves, Dean is standing in the middle of the kitchen looking betrayed, and embarrassed to hell just by being next to Cas. "Sorry about last night, I pushed your boundaries too much."  
"I think..." His ears are steaming Cas breath is on his face and he can smell coffee and something else that is entirely Castiel's, his treacherous body is getting aroused, and he is sure that giving it a few more seconds he will jump Cas on one of the counters of the kitchen. "I should cook like Sammy said." Cas eyes him as if he has an infection and Dean tries to put his reassuring smile, until he doesn't figure out what is going on, he is not doing anything he might regret, but really would he regretted.  
"Fine, I'll be in the library if you need me, I love you." Cas presses another kiss before pouring himself more coffee.  
"I love you too." The word come out without him noticing, Cas is already by the door and turns to give him a soft smile: Dean's heart flutters and a feeling of dread sinks on his stomach at the realization of what he just said. It wasn't supposed t be like this, he was supposed t take Cas to dinner, or maybe a ride in the Impala to look at the stars. But not when he is not even sure of what is going on. He hears noise coming down the stairs, Charlie is home.

"You are kidding me right?" She stops chopping the vegetables to give him an odd look at his question. "Did you hit your head?"  
"Come on, just answer the question." He cannot help but to sound annoyed.  
"Okay, weirdo. Last I know you guys got together sometime over the summer, after a case according to Sam."  
"I came out to Sam." Charlie nods and Dean lets her continue.  
"Yeap, he says that you just told him that you liked Cas, and that he liked you back, and that was it. Sorry I don't know the details, but he makes you happy doesn't he." He thinks for a moment and nods.  
"He does."  
"Then what is the problem." Charlie asked concern written all over her face.  
"Is too perfect, I feel like am dreaming, and I want this to be real."  
Dinner goes without a hitch even when the food is late, they give thanks the way Dean puts it "to whoever is running the show upstairs." They share stories of old Christmas, even if Cas does not have many to share he is just happy to listen. After passing each other gifts around, movie time on the hallmark channel is the end of the list. Dean did not noticed when they gravitated to each other they are all sitting on Sam's bed, Charlie is in the middle of both brothers Castiel is sitting by Dean's side more likely snuggled against him. Is past twelve when Cas whispers merry Christmas in Dean ears, Sam still watching the third movie, Charlie is sleeping by now. Dean lets Cas drag him to his bedroom, kissing each other on every corner. The last thing he remembers before giving in to sleep is Cas lips on his whispering I love you softly.

There is a knock on his door that he barely registers, but he just want to keep on sleeping next to Cas, he reaches with his arm temptingly Cas is not there. He lets out a grump at the sound of the second knock. He sits on the bed while looking for a shirt, Cas clothes are no longer with his. He opens the door to find a sleepy Cas at his door.  
"Morning Dean. Sam showed me how to make french toast." The smell is back coffee, soap and Cas, going to his nostrils making him remember something that he had only dream.  
"Morning Cas."

* * *

Note: As always thanks


	6. HUG

**HUG**

* * *

The first time they hug it happens so sudden that Dean doesn't even know what hits him, until a few minutes later only because Sam starts to laugh and almost chokes on the bottle water he is drink then is when it dawn on him, Castiel just hugged him. It wasn't a comforting hug, a welcome hug, or even an " _am full of adrenaline and so grateful we did not die_ " hug; it was just a "I want to hug you, am here". Now Sam is trying hard not to die over the table and that is the only reason as why Dean takes pity on him and does not smack him so hard that his brain flies out of his nose. Dean is standing right in the middle of the kitchen not knowing what to do, his brain is back paddling now trying to assess the situation.

 **Five minutes earlier**

"I need coffee." Dean mutters to himself, Sam walk behind him making a straight line for the refrigerator grabbing a water bottle and placing his fine ass on a chair. "You stink dude…" He tells Sam who just raises an eyebrow and shrinks his shoulders. There is a nice pot full of coffee that Dean had set before going for a shower, opens first cabinet and nada, opens second cabinet nothing there either. "Hey Sam where is my mug?"

"Ha…" Sam is by now reading the news paper. "Don't know it was Cas turn to do the dishes last night… So ask him." He had passed Castiel on his way to the kitchen he was crunched in front of Sam laptop, listening to something headphones on. Dean had mumble a good morning only to be rewarded by silence. "Cas where did you put my mug…" Silence… "Cas, where is my mug?" This time he hears Castiel move.

"Sorry…" Castiel yells back still from the library, he has adopted the tray from Sam don't move unless you have too.

"My mug… Where is my mug." Now there is a bunch of other cups there but the mug on question has been chosen specifically by Dean on a shopping spree is big enough to hold to at least two cups of coffee, and he likes most about is the label on it "Not before Coffee."

"What…" He hears Castiel ask still not getting up at this point Sam, they have already caught Sam attention who is amazed by the whole exchange

"MY MUG… Where is… MY MUG?" By now he is already starting to get mad and the shit grin on Sam's face is not helping.

Castiel does not answer anymore, they heard the sliding of his chair and the footsteps approaching. He crosses the room give a small smile to Sam, and walks towards Dean who is now leaning against the sink hand in his pockets looking annoyed. At first, seeing that Cas is coming straight to him he believes he has put the mug on the cabinets on top of the sink, to be fair he did not checked there, but come on they are way up there. His eyes go big at the realization of Cas embracing him is a small hug no longer than a few seconds, but so warm and fulfilling. "Good morning Dean." He says against his ear, soft and hot making Dean skin crawl with goosebumps, and turning his brain in to pudding, and as fast as it happened Cas let him go and walks out. Sam is open mouthed holding his bottle up about to drink, Dean doesn't remember how to breath, what is air… what do you use it for… And just like that Sam starts to laugh so hard that he is shaking.

"MUG… MUG… Hug dude." He says in between breaths, still laughing at a much pale Dean.

"Shut up…" He tells Sam passing a hand through his face in order to calm down, for god's sake and this the day he has chosen to wear only the robe for breakfast. He walks out of the kitchen toward Castiel who is again sitting in front of the computer, wearing headphones, waves a hand to get his attention. Cas looks up removing the headphones. "Cas, what did I ask for?" He asks cautiously.

"You asked for a hug…" Castiel looks at him with one of his lost little bird look, he blinks. "Do you want another?'

"Yes…" He doesn't let his brain answer this one for him, Castiel get's up and embraces him once more and is like coming home to the smell of pie, and is all his. This time he hugs Cas back, putting his arms around his waist he pulls Castiel into him, who cares that maybe he has it all wrong, right now this feels right. He closes his eyes relishing on the smell of his hair but not before noticing his mug sitting next to the computer, coffee almost gone.


End file.
